diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiji Sakamaki
}} Reiji Sakamaki (逆巻　レイジ Sakamaki Reiji) is the second eldest son of the Sakamaki household. Reiji and his older brother, Shu, are the sons of Beatrix, second wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Reiji's hair is a shade of purple-black with lighter purple-gray gradients. It is almost an inch away from being shoulder length and it is neatly combed. Reiji's eyes are a light red. He wears glasses. Reiji usually wears suit-like attire to match his seemingly polite personality. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he wears a grey vest with a black one over a white dress shirt. He wears it with black pants and a black belt. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a black military trench coat with a white dress shirt underneath and black pants. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket with a buttoned red vest over a black dress shirt with a perfect red tie. He wears it with along with the black uniform pants and black dress shoes. According to Cordelia, if Reiji weren't so stiff, he would look just like his father from back when she first met him. She says that even his eyes are just like Karl's.Episode 11 Personality Reiji has refined manners, and though he might have a polite, sophisticated way of speaking which the creators describe to be 'butler-like', his words tends to come with a biting edge. He values rules and demands that they are followed by others, but he has a lot of self-made and strange rules. But despite how rigid he may seem, he still has some sense of humor, albeit a dry one. Although Reiji is the second son, he takes it upon himself to keep the house tidy and manage household affairs as well as try to keep his brothers in line. This, combined with his seemingly polite, gentlemanly posture, often leads him to appear more like the eldest, as opposed to his older brother Shu Sakamaki. As it may be implied by how he values rules and manners, Reiji is a strict person - both towards himself and those around him. He is an arrogant, prideful person who demands perfection and dislikes submitting to weakness. Though his words may be harsh, they shouldn't always be taken at face value. As an extreme sadist just like the rest of his brothers, and his particular brand tends to be schadenfreude (pleasure derived by someone from another person's misfortune), and sometimes he might do, or say something in order to get a reaction that amuses him. Along with his passion for experimenting and making potions/drugs, he loves to collect tea sets and kitchenware. This same love is sometimes used against him by his brothers to coerce Reiji into cooking for them through saying that they'll use the kitchen themselves - something that causes Reiji extreme chagrin as it appears his brothers has a penchant for destroying it when they use it. Due to his love for collecting these he is usually called a tableware otaku by Ayato or a shichisan megane. History Reiji is the second born son of the Sakamaki family. Because his mother was the second wife and gave birth to the first son, Shu, Beatrix received a lot of hostility from Cordelia. This led Beatrix to completely neglect Reiji in favor of focusing all her attention to raise Shu into becoming a proper heir for his father. However, while Shu hated the restrictions and attention given to him, Reiji craved his mother's attention - eventually leading him to burn down a local human village and killing Shu's human friend, Edgar. He kills Edgar in an attempt to impress his mother, as well as punishing Shu who keeps running away from his responsibilities and making Beatrix upset. When that still didn't work and only served to make Shu even more withdrawn while his mother continued to still not acknowledge him, Reiji's resentment only continued to grow. Eventually he hired Seiji Komori, a vampire hunter (who turns out to be Yui's father)to kill Beatrix - believing that in this way, his mother would finally acknowledge him. Unfortunately, he was only left with regret and disappointment as he watched Beatrix in her final moment, at peace that she would finally be free from Cordelia's harassment, as well as proud to witness Reiji's growth (for the vampires, killing an 'opponent' is considered a mark of becoming a grown upDiabolik Lovers Official Visual Art Book). Thus Reiji seeks to find a way to resurrect her, claiming that he wants to kill Beatrix in a way that would cause her unbearable suffering by his own hands. Relationships Family Just like with the rest of the family, Reiji doesn't have a particularly close relationship with his brothers. He look after the household affairs, and he may try to keep them in accordance with the rules their father set for them, but generally, he leaves them to their own devices so long as they leave him to his. Due to his rigidness, he sometimes end up as the butt of his brothers' jokes, particularly Ayato. Shu Due to how that Shu chose to spurn the attention their mother gave him and generally slack off and do nothing, Reiji has grown to deeply resent and despise Shu, as well as developed a strong inferiority complex towards Shu out of the jealousy he feels for all the things Reiji believes Shu takes for granted. Reiji is the cause for the fire that lead to the death of Shu's first and only friend, a human named Edgar - something that is a cause of trauma for Shu, though Shu himself is unaware of this. Reiji's nickname for Shu is "Good-for-Nothing" (穀潰し Gokutsubushi). He also calls Shu spineless. Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Trivia Making Experiments References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male